


warm and cold

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But cute dumb, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I just really love him, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reader giving their jacket to Hinata because he is dumb, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “Before you leave”, you start, and he looks at you waiting. Carefully, you get your jacket off and when you extend it to him, he looks confused but then blushes a little.“Oh, is not necessary, Y/N-san. I’m not cold”, he even blushes.“You are a terrible liar, Hinata. C’mon, take it. Is cold and you still have a long way until you arrive home”, you offer it to him, but he shakes his head.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 16





	warm and cold

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so this may have errors.   
> What can I say about Hinata? That I love him very much and that I clicked with him when he started to feel bad of the stomach and that's everything.

“Are you cold?”, you ask, looking at Shouyou beside you, who, for some reason, is not wearing his volleyball club jacket, neither a sweater. Especially when these days have been a little chillier than usual.

“Nah, I’m okay”, he answers, but you can hear his teeth and see how his body trembles while he moves beside his bicycle.

“Okay”, you say, and you two continue walking.

For a few minutes is all silence between the two of you while you walk. That is until you reach your home. Both of you stop in front of it and you turn around to him, who grins at you brightly, making you feel warm inside.

“Thanks for accompanying me”, you say, and he nods.

“Your welcome, Y/N-san”, he trembles a little again when a cold breeze passes and that’s when you make your decision.

“Before you leave”, you start, and he looks at you waiting. Carefully, you get your jacket off and when you extend it to him, he looks confused but then blushes a little. 

“Oh, is not necessary, Y/N-san. I’m not cold”, he even blushes. 

“You are a terrible liar, Hinata. C’mon, take it. Is cold and you still have a long way until you arrive home”, you offer it to him, but he shakes his head.

“I’m okay. I promise”, you ignore him and take one of his hands, putting the jacket on it.

He sighs, defeated.

“It wasn’t necessary, Y/N-san”.

“Yes, it was. Put it on, c’mon”, he makes a sound, but you wave your hand and help him get the jacket on. Once he has it on, Hinata is about to ask if you were happy, when you step closer to zip it up.

When you step back again, you could see a little blush in his cheeks again.

“T-thanks, Y/N-san”, he sounds a little shy, but you simply smile, taking another step behind.

“Take care and text me when you arrive safely at home, okay?”

“I will, Y/N-san”, he grins at you again and you feel a little warmer inside.

You smile, both of you bow and once you’re inside, Hinata gets on his bike and leaves.

You’re both smiling like idiots.


End file.
